Thicker Then Blood
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Harry thought becoming a Wizard was a life changing event but as his third years begins, he finds his life once again is thrown into chaos as another secret of his family's past comes to life but this time this one comes with someone to talk too.
1. Fear Of The Unknown

**Pairings:** Harry & Draco Snape & Lupin Nick & Renard Sebastian & Martian Monroe & Roselie

 **Rating:** R

 **Crossovers:** Harry Potter & Grimm (TV)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

 **Warnings:** Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

 **Chapters:** 1/?

 **Completed:** No

 **Summery:** Harry thought becoming a Wizard was a life changing event but as his third years begins, he finds his life once again is thrown into chaos as another secret of his family's past comes to life but this time this one comes with someone to talk too.

 **Chapter Summery:** An ancient family secret comes to light putting Harry's future into question.

 **Episode Used:** Harry Potter POA & Grimm season 2

 **Authors Note:**

 **Thicker Then Blood**

Fear Of The Unknown

 _ **3 Day Earlier**_

"A no-account good for nothing, lazy scrounger who..."

Everything within Harry was pulsing with anger as Marge spoke, pulling apart everything his parents were or could have been and all without knowing them. Then came the comment about his father and that was the last straw, turning to face the vile woman Harry was ready to finally speak up.

"HE WAS NOT" yelled Harry suddenly as the room fell deathly silent.

"More Brandy Marge" interrupted Vernon as he tried to redirect the conversation

"You boy go to bed, go now off with you" snarled Vernon but Marge waved her hand and looked at Harry as a wolf would look at prey.

"Go on boy, proud of your parents are you? they go and get themselves killed in a car crash, drunk I expect..."

"they didn't die in a car crash" spat Harry as the woman stood, her face going red with anger.

"They died in a car crash you nasty little liar, and they left you to be a burden on their decent, hard working relatives. You are an insolent, ungrateful little..."

Suddenly as Marge's rant became more venomous Harry saw it as if seeing her true nature, it was just a second but it was enough. Her face shifted as if water ran just under the skin, before morphing into what Harry believed to be a pig like creature before changing back. Before Harry could speak Marge's face went from an almost violent red color to white as a sheet, as the glass she'd been holding hit the ground with a deafening smash.

"Ggggg GRIMM Vernon, that bitch never told you he was a Grimm. By our ancestors..." screeched Marge.

Harry despite not understanding what had happened had realized whatever had just happen wasn't going to end well, so quickly he shot up to his room and packing his trunk at speed he was soon down the stairs and out the door before Marge had finished. Harry was several streets away before he realized that he was in quite a pickle, he was out at night alone, with no money beyond his wizarding cash at the bottom of his trunk, he couldn't go back after all that had happened and going to London was far beyond his means. Sighing Harry was stuck on what to do until he remembered something Hermione had mentioned in passing sometime ago, she'd brought it up after the Weaslys daring rescue of him they year before. Raising his wand he let spark slightly casting no spell before slipping it back into his pants and waiting. Seconds later a loud crack could be heard before a large purple bus pulled up before him.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard" said the conductor as Harry smiled to himself silently thanking Hermione before getting on board and heading toward the Leaky Cauldron from there he'd figure out his next move.

Harry's mind was a wash with confusing thoughts as the Knight Bus came to a halt outside the Leaky Cauldron's entrance, dragging his trunk behind him as he departed he watched as the bus disappeared quite literally into the night before entering the pub. Harry was surprised when Tom accompanied by Madam Rosemerta met him at the door.

"Ah master Potter we've been awaiting your arrival, I hope the journey on the Knight Bus was a pleasant one" commented Tom as he spelled Harry's trunk to float behind them as they walked.

"You were waiting for me?" asked Harry confusedly as he was ushered into a room were another older man was stood beside the window.

"Giving the nature of your fame Mr Potter we have always had a number of people keeping watch upon you over the years" said the older male as he motioned for Harry to sit on the couch beside the fire.

Harry sat down and watch the other man as he moved around the room, pulling off his pinstriped cloak and placing it upon a silver hook in the wall the man sat down on the couch in front of Harry's.

"My name is Cornelius Fudge and I am the Minster for Magic, now Mr Potter earlier this evening I believe that there was some sort of altercation at the resents of your aunt and uncle. Would you like to provide me with the details of this before we more forward with our work?" Something about Fudge made Harry's skin crawl but he decided that answering might give him an expiation for what he had seen.

"I tried to ignore her comments and Vernon's lies as I always do but then she..."

"Mrs Marjorie Dusley your uncles older sister?" inquired Fudge as Harry nodded before continuing

"She began to insult the memory of my parents, I yelled, she yelled then I left and found my way here" said Harry as Tom entered the room with a tray of tea, taking a cup Harry waited until Tom had left to continue.

"Is that all that happened Mr Potter? Those who watched over you said it was quite a heated argument" pushed Fudge making Harry sigh.

"Something did...well I think something did happen, it could have just been the anger playing trick but just for a second I thought that her face change..." The almost instant change in Fudge's demeanor worries Harry as he continues.

"Changed? what did you believe you saw Mr Potter?" asked Fudge

"A..."

"Please Mr Potter this could be important"

"I thought I saw her turn into a pig, but that could have been my magic after all I found out I was a wizard by accident, or even just my anger getting the better of me?" answered Harry hopefully as Fudge just watched on as he stared his tea.

"Yes, well thank you Mr Potter. I suggest that you remain here and enjoy sometime to yourself, I will see that your letters and other correspondence are sent here. Good evening Mr Potter" and with that Fudge left Harry and headed towards another room.

"It is just as we feared" said Fudge as he entered the room and closed the door behind him

"He is as his grandfather was and great grandfather before him?" asked Dumbledore as Fudge nodded

"What did he see?" asked Madam Rosemerta and Tom together.

"Bauerschwein, turns out the uncle and his sister are of the inclination. It seems that the heightened situation many have been the trigger, we will see what can be done to remedy the situation with his uncle but I doubt he will be allowed back." answered Fudge as he examined the content of his pea soup.

"Well that settles it, there is only one course of action. If Harry is to be allowed to remain at Hogwarts he must he notified, Harry can not remain within the wizarding world without his support and mentoring" spoke Professor McGonagall as she stared down her fellow members as if staring down one of her classes.

"Minerva you have to see this from the Min..." Fudge was suddenly silenced as Professor McGonagall raised her hand and chilled him with one look.

"Thirteen years I go I refused to support the decision made to take Harry from those he should have been raised by and placed with that Muggle, a decision I still stand by now that I've come to see how he's been treated. I will no longer turn a blind eye at his pain or stand by as he is constantly targeted over and over with nothing more then his friends for help. So heed my words if you are as wise as you think you all are you shouldn't too, after all one day he will find out and if he does without explanation there will be a reckoning both bloody and otherwise" stated McGonagall matter of fact as she sat down upon the empty couch.

"But do you truly understand what this means, what the implications and ramifications could be on all of us if what is said about him is untrue..." panicked Fudge as he an Dumbledore felt that McGonagall's words were swaying the others.

"And what if he is or he isn't, it will not matter he is the boys only family left now and ether way he will soon know all that has or hasn't been done to help Harry" Fudge fell back onto the couch with a defeated sigh, he knew he'd lost.

No matter what he thought he could see the Professor's point, there was no one left now so that was that the letter would been sent that night. Now he would have to hope that their world was ready for the consequences.

There wasn't enough coffee or alcohol in the world that could help Detective Nick Burkhardt forget the day he was having, it had started bad enough with a week's worth of bad dream collimating in one vivid ass, too real to be true horror story that would turn out to be far too close to his latest crime scene to be comfortable. Then there was his crime scene, which was something that would stay with Nick for the rest of his life.

"That's it I'm done, just shoot me and bury me under the paperwork" laughed Detective Hank Griffin as he rubbed his wrist, Nick laughed as he stretched out his back.

"So which one of your ex-wives should I send you death benefits to or should I just buy the station coffee for the week?" commented Captain Renard with a chuckle as he walked by their desk.

Hank was about to reply when he noticed the strange and puzzled look on Nick's face, turnining to face what Nick was looking at he was taken back at the two figures that had just entered their department. One was a tall colored male, dressed smartly in a crisp tailored suite. if it wasn't for the single gold loop in his ear similar to Hank's you'd have thought he was here to see Renard, he was a stark contrast to his companion both in age and appearance. The young woman couldn't have been older then twenty and dressed like she'd come straight from a rock concert. Straighting himself up and fixing his jacket Renard walked over towards his office where the two people now stood, Nick and Hank watched from their desk as Renard led them into his office.

"Wonder what that's about?" said Nick to no one really as he returned to the computer before him.

"I don't know but something tells me we're about to find out" chuckled Hank as Nick turned back round to see Renard open his office door and look straight at him.

"Detective Burkhardt my office please" requested Renard cooley as Nick nodded and rose from his desk.

Hank offered Nick a sympathetic look before watching as he disappeared into the Captain's office before the door closed behind him. Shaking his head Hank began to wonder when his life had gotten this weird or if he'd just never noticed until he met Nick.

Entering the office Nick took in the sight of the two people as Renard returned to his chair and motioned for Nick to sit down beside the strangers, as he took his seat something about the people set off Nick's sense's putting him on edge as Renard spoke.

"Nick Burkhardt these are Auror's Nymphadora Tonks..."

"Tonk's please I hate my first name" chuckled the young woman as she took Nick's hand to shake.

"..and Kingsley Shacklebolt" continued Renard as the older colored man was next to offer his hand to Nick.

"Auror's? are they cops?" asked Nick as Renard sighed making Tonk's look at Kingsley confusedly.

"I thought he was a Grimm?" asked Tonk's as Nick tensed at the mention of his other life.

"You have to understand the situation, though Nick is a Grimm he only came into his late. It's only been two year since the last of his family passed and his gift was awakened" explained Renard as Tonk's and Kingsley nodded.

"Nick Auror's Tonk's and Shaklebolt are from england and yes they are cops of a sort, they are from a small community much like that of the Wesen community here in Portland..." explained Renard as Tonk's spoke up

"Much like Hexen/Zauberbiest we carry and can use a form of magic, but unlike Hexen/Zauberbiest we are full human and unable naturally sustain our gift's so we use wands to stabilize it" explained Tonk's as she picked up her wand and after checking her surroundings, she turned Renard's water glass into lizard and then back again making Nick pay a little more attention.

"For centuries the wesen and the wizarding community's coexisted, even the Grimm's had a place among us. The purpose of the auror's is to hunt dark Wizards and Witches but it was the duty of the Grimm's to keep the Wesen community in line, but most importantly it was the Grimm's duty to arbitrate and keep are laws. The Grimm's where kept in so high a regard that they kept a place upon our court known as the Wizengamot, they would hold the highest seat and a Grimm had the final say usually making their word law" said Kingsley making Nick jump slightly at the deepness of the man's voice.

"What changed?" Nick asked as he digested the information he'd been told, having a good idea of the answer.

"Our world has always had a rocky relationship with the Royal house's since the day's of Uther Pendragon and his crusade against our kind, we had a short lived peace with Arthur and Merlin but after his death Merlin knew that it would not last. After leaving Arthur's Tomb in Avalon he founded our community in Scotland and then London hidden away from those who would hunt or exploit us for our magic. That's where the Grimm's played the most important part, but after the Royal's somehow swayed the Grimm's from the roles they once played our world was thrown into chaos.

It's was often the Grimm's that would ether lead the charge or point the Witch hunter's in the direction of our homes and watch on as we were hunted to extinction. Eventually as a community we gave up trying to sway the Grimm's and instead fought back and closed off our world to them. That's why we are now here Detective Burkhardt" said Kingsley as he pulled out a file and put it before Nick.

"Your mother was Kelly Burkhardt was she not?"

"Yes and my father was Reed Burkhardt, and both are deceased before you ask" added Nick confusedly.

"Actually your mother married Reed Burkhardt when she was barley two month pregnant in order to hide you, from the Ministry of Magic because of you status as a possible Grimm." Nick was stunned as Kingsley continued.

"At the time your father Erasmus Darwin Potter was estranged from his fiancee Annice Bedella Black, before you were born they had a son your half-brother James Erasmus Potter. Now I have to confess that we know little about your mother's family and how many if any other then her where Grimm's..."

"My auntie Marie was, she died two years ago that's how I became aware of all of this" answered Nick who was still in shock.

"Thank you I'll inform the Ministry of that information, as I was saying our knowledge of your Mother's side is limited but your father's side is well known. The Wizarding Community for England was founded 1,000 years ago, Godric Gryffindor was one of those founders he also founded the school where we learn how to hone our gifts. He's also your Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather I believe and the founding member of the Potter line, he was also the first confirmed Grimm in your father's family. Since then every member has ether been a Wizard, Witch or a Grimm, sometimes though like Godric himself a member is born both a Wizard and a Grimm and that is what the Ministry fears" sighed Kingsley as he rubbed his forehead.

"So why are you here then? Is the Ministry worried that I'm a threat or something?" asked Nick almost daring them to answer 'yes' to his question.

"Thirteen years ago a darkness fell over our kind, a dark Wizard rose from the shadow and took all by surprise. He rallied follower behind him and soon without mercy he declared war, most hid their heads in the sand and hoped it would pass soon but a few dared to fight back one of them was James. He and his wife Lilly along with some of their closest friends dared to question and mock, this brought them to the atention of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named..."

"Or Voldermort" said Sean as Kingsley and Tonks looked uncomfortable as Nick gave Sean a strange look.

"During his rise to power Voldermort made it that whenever his name was mentioned his follower the Death-eater's, would know where and when it was mentioned and they would kill for fun. This led to panic and fear whenever his name was mentioned until everyone just stopped using it altogether" sighed Sean as Kingsley pulled himself together.

"You have to under stand those where dark times, your brother was part of the resistance known as the Order of The Phoenix. They fought against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and in the end he killed both James and Lilly but that night was also the last time we'd ever see He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named again. For that night another was present in that room, Jame and Lilly's year old son Harry. No one is truly sure what happened all we know is that Harry survived what his parents couldn't..." Kingsley faltered as he saw the change in Nick as he realized what he was being told.

"I'm sorry to be informing you this Detective. I would have thought that the Ministry would have at least informed you upon your brothers death, especially since you and Harry are now the soul heirs to the Potter/Gryffindor fortune" Kingsley informed Nick who was in shock.

"What happened to Harry after Jame's death?" Nick asked as he digested the information he'd been told.

"You have to understand that given your family's gifts, the fears of the wizarding comuntiy and the danger Harry could have been in from the Death Eaters it was belived that he needed to be kept from our people until he was old enough" awnsered Kingsley carefuly as he attempeted to judge Nick's reactions.

"It was for this reason that he was sent to live with his auntie, his mother's sister Petunia and a muggle but it seems that is no longer an option" sighed Kingsley

"Why is that?" asked Sean making all in the room jump

"As of a few days ago it was discovered Harry posses both his gift of magic and the gift of Grimm sight much to the dismay of his uncle and his uncle's sister" sighed Kingsley again as he reached into his bag and handed Nick a folder.

"Wesen?" asked Nick as Kingsley nodded

"Indeed, Bauerschwein I believe, Now that Harry has shown sighs of his heritage it is imperative that he is taught to control his gifts but also that the wizading world is taught not to fear your kind anymore. Now in this folder is everything you will need to know about your family tree, your inheritance and the former arrangement's around Harry" with that Kingsley and Tonks stood up and after straighting out their robes they shook Nick and Sean's hands.

"We look forwards to seeing you soon Detective Burkhardt" said Kingsley before he and Tonks left the office leaving Nick and Sean to talk.

Sitting down on the chair Nick sighed as he buried his head in his hands, his world was beyond rocked, Sean was beginning to get a headache as he took his usual seat in front of Nick.

"Go home Nick, eat, sleep, drink, scream or hit something but clear your head then pack some bags and I'll come over after I've finished up here. We have much to talk about and not a lot of time" sighed Sean as Nick nodded dumbly before leaving the office and heading straight to his truck.


	2. The Blood Of Misfortune

**Pairings:** Harry & Draco Snape & Lupin Nick & Renard Sebastian & Martian Monroe & Roselie

 **Rating:** R

 **Crossovers:** Harry Potter & Grimm (TV)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

 **Warnings:** Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

 **Chapters:** 2/?

 **Completed:** No

 **Summery:** Harry thought becoming a Wizard was a life changing event but as his third years begins, he finds his life once again is thrown into chaos as another secret of his family's past comes to life but this time this one comes with someone to talk too.

 **Chapter Summery:** Harry's givin a clue about his family's past, Nick is givin a crash course in the wizarding world.

 **Episode Used:** Harry Potter POA & Grimm season 2

 **Authors Note:**

The Blood Of Misfortune

The apartment was silent, a single light illuminated a small space where he sat. Sighing to himself as he ran his hand though his hair yet again, he was tired and after almost seventy-two hours awake he had every right to be. Only a few hours ago his world was once again turned upside down, stretching out his back the sudden pain and aching feeling reminded him just how long he'd been sat there. Reaching over to his cup he swallowed the last drops of his beer before contemplating refilling it.

Nick suddenly felt uneasy which in his case meant something bad, it had been a few weeks since Juliette had thrown him out of the home they once shared, with her memories slowly returning she'd decided Nick and his other life was something she wanted nothing to do with anymore. Reaching for his gun Nick check the small apartment before holstering his gun, but still he couldn't shake the feeling as a heavy knock on his door makes him jump slightly.

Opening the door Nick wasn't sure if he should be shocked or surprised to see Renard stood in the hallway, dressed a lot more casually then Nick could ever remember seeing him but just as worn looking as Nick. Inviting him in Nick offers him a beer before he sits down, as silence falls around them the days tension weighted heavy on them both.

"I was surprised to find you've moved out" said Renard calmly as he nursed his beer.

"I didn't Juliette threw me out, this is fucked up. I've spent my whole life wishing I had a family beyond Marie, but every time I seem to find closer with my past something else opens that wound and just makes the pain deeper" growled Nick as he slammed his bottle down.

"It's not a pleasant side of life but it happens, I know it's no comfort Nick but there is someone out there that is feeling the same way. Hopefully the two of you can put some of these ghosts to rest and heal some of those old wounds" said Sean as Nick nodded and sat back against the couch before running his hands over his face.

"If it is any comfort Nick I'll be coming with you" added Sean as Nick looked confused.

"Just listen, I grew up in this world Nick. I've known the best and worse of it's history, I'm also in the unique position that I also knew James and Lilly" sighed Sean at the memories he'd long ago buried.

"Lilly had a way of seeing the best in a person even when they couldn't see it themselves, James on the other hand was a master of mischief and trouble. Even within the darkness of then events that had unfolded James always kept people laughing and brighten the days, Lilly on the other hand gave us all the strength to keep fighting."

Nick watched as Sean finished his drink in one, it was only now that he watching Sean's reactions and listening to his memories that Nick was beginning to understand something about his Captain and why he's stood by Nick so long.

"Is that why..." asked Nick as he faulted slightly not sure what he was asking

"Why what?" asked Sean as he lent back into the chair, his gaze meeting Nick's dead on.

"Is that why...when we finally cleared the air you said you'd protected me in situations I didn't understand, is this what you meant? Is this why you protected me?" asked Nick almost unsure of himself.

Sean let out a brief sigh before chuckling to himself, this confused Nick given the subject that they had been talking about. Rising from his seat Sean placed his empty bottle down and walked over to where Nick was sat, sitting down beside him Sean placed his arm across the back of the couch behind Nick before looking him in the face.

"James was many things but his loyalty was his most noble quality and some how he inspired that in others, after the accident James watched out for you. He'd always wanted to meet you in person but the war started and he decided that staying away and keeping you out of Voldermort's mind was safer, but as it began to become clear that he and Lilly may not live to see the end of the war he called myself, and his closest friends Sirius, Remus and Peter together and started to make us promise to do certain things.

Sirius and Remus were to watch over Harry, Peter was to hide away the secrets of the Marauders a group he and the other formed when they were at Hogwarts. Their secrets where created in fun but could be deadly in war, my task was more personal.

Yes James asked that I watch over you, he knew about my past and about my family. He knew that I intended to form this community to give wesen a safe place to turn to far away from the eyes of the Royal Family's. He wanted me to find a way to show you the true meaning to being a Grimm, not the nightmare they had become. I had never expected that you're own heart would win though, that not even your family's bloody path in history could darken it" laughed Sean as Nick tried not to blush.

Nick couldn't help but smile, he'd been aware for a long time about his growing feelings towards his captain, he'd known he was bisexual since school but since he was with Juliette it had never been an issue even as he began falling for Sean.

"Right" exclaimed Sean as he stood forcing Nick out of his thoughts and back to reality.

"I suggest you gather up your bags so we can leave soon"

Nick rose quickly and head to were he'd stored his packed bag before Sean had arrived, a nervous energy was beginning to rise within Nick as what he'd been told by the Auror's earlier and retold by Sean was truly beginning to sink in. Pulling his bag from his bed Nick cast a look at a picture that he'd passed a million times a day, picking it up he smiled sadly at the simple picture of his twelve year old self and both is parents day before the accident. Placing it back on the side Nick rested his head against the cupboard it rested on.

"How many more secrets?" Nick asked no one.

Pushing himself up he grabbed the bag once again before heading out the room to meet Sean who was on the phone as he reentered the room, Nick almost lost himself in the deep tones of Sean's voice as he spoke to whoever was on the other line in his natural french accent. As Sean continued Nick lent back against the wall, as the call came to an end he smiled as Sean put his phone away and picked up his own bag.

"You ready to leave?" asked Sean as Nick nodded before following him out the door.

Harry awoke defensively before he slowly remembered his new found freedom, stretching out he just sat in the bed listening to the noises around him, sighing to himself Harry took a moment to gather his thoughts about the last few day. The genteel knock at the door brought Harry's attention back to his surroundings, slowly Harry got out of bed and opened the door to find Professor McGonagall stood on the other side.

"Professor?" Harry was confused as he allowed Professor McGonagall into the room.

Sitting down upon a small tatted couch in the center of the room Professor McGonagall waited for Harry to sit opposite her, taking the offered cup of tea Harry watched as it seemed Professor McGonagall was preparing herself to speak. As the silence grew around them she cleared her that before placing her tea down and looking at Harry.

"Understand Mr Potter what I'm about to tell you The Minster and The Ministry would prefer that I keep this from you. What you saw was no trick, it wasn't tiredness or a misfire of your magic it was something deeper"

"Deeper Professor?" asked Harry as he became as interested as he was confused.

"There is a secret within the wizarding world, another side to it if you like. When our world was founded it was supposed to not only a safe haven for those who used magic but those born of it as well. You've seen some of them the Centaurs, Dragon, Werewolves and other magic creatures sentient and otherwise, but there was a species born of are world unlike any other.

This species called Wesen took the more animal like traits of these creatures and merged them with the gifts and strengths of the wizard creating a muggle with a duel instinct within them. This instinct made them unpredictable but with them came a solution too, it was soon apparent that a small group of us once believed to be squibs could not only see them for what they were but could control and compete with their natural gifts.

The name of this group had long since been lost to us but they came to be known as Grimm's, this was based around the brothers Grimm who's documentation of the wesen around them soon became fairy tales. This also worked in our favor as they also helped our kind fade from memory and into the pages of stories, but the peace was short lived when something happened.

The details are unknown Mr Potter but soon the Grimm's began turning on the wesen and then us, soon we we're forced to banish them from our world. The Grimm's and Wesen have somewhat faded into myth now but your family are as far as I know the oldest and only surviving Grimm line left within the wizarding world." sighed Professor McGonagall as Harry looked concerned, removing her glasses she rubbed her eyes before carrying on.

"It was for this reason Mr Potter that after your parents death it was decided, against my wishes might I add that you were to be raised by your aunt. This was also was against your parents wishes which where for you to be raised by your fathers younger half-brother, but now that you've shown that you bear your families blood the Minister has been forced to contact your uncle in order to help you understand your new gifts.

But understand this Mr Potter, if it had been any other line I doubt the Ministry would have been so lenient. Grimm's are a danger to our world and are way of life, but your family have always stood by the Wizarding world and even though your uncle was raised away from us he to still holds those values high. That is why he's been sent for and should be here soon but please remember Mr Potter that our world is as strange to him and his world is about to be to you. Now I suggest you get ready good day Mr Potter" said Professor McGonagall with a faint smile as she rose from her seat and headed back out the door, leaving Harry both stunned and excited about what was to come. __

Nick's head was still spinning as they landed, as he hit the ground Nick felt the wind being knocked out of him. Traveling by Portkey was as Nick decided his least favorite mode of transport, Sean couldn't hide his amusement as Nick attempted to get back to his feet. From the shadows two men appeared and joined them, one was dressed in jeans and a jumper and he somehow held the same air of royalty that Sean did even though he was dressed so casually. The other was also dressed in jeans but his where torn at the knees, he wore a baggy T-shirt and a leather jacket.

"Bonjour mon prince, comment était votre voyage, je l'espère vous êtes bien?" said the smaller male as Sean smiled warmly at him before talking his hand.

"It is good to see you old friends, I'm glad you could come" chuckled Sean as he hugged the other man, as the second man stood beside them and bowed slightly.

"It's good to see you too Martin" said Sean as he greeted the other man as Nick stood beside him quietly.

"Vielen Dank, how are you my prince?" asked Martian as Nick watched Sean's demeanor change to an almost relax one.

It made Nick smile to see that despite his up bringing it was obvious that Sean had been lucky enough to find two people he trusted enough to call friends, watching as Sean greeted them in various languages that Nick still didn't understand.

"Detective Nick Burkhardt I'd like you to meet two of my oldest friends, Sebastien and Martin Meisner" said Sean with a smile as he introduced the two men to Nick.

"It is good to finally meet you Detective" said Sebastien with a smile as he took Nick's hand, a few seconds later Nick watched the ripples under Sebastien's skin appear before his woge took over.

Nick was secretly proud that he remained in more control then he'd ever been as Sebastien's human form melted away leaving behind his Zauberbiest form, if Nick had to pick his lease favorite wesen woge it was that of the Zauberbiest and their sister Hexenbiest. It had taken sometime for Nick to get used to his Captain's half-breed form without flinching away, he knew it would be insulting if he reacted that way with a full bloodied Zauberbiest like Sebastien whom so far had done nothing towards. As he changed back Nick kept his cool as Sebastien straightened his clothing before speaking.

"It is rare to come across a Grimm with as much restraint as yourself Detective, Sean has always spoken highly of you so forgive me for the introduction but I believed it rude not to place us on even footing. You have nothing to fear from Martin and I my loyalty as a Zauberbiest is to my clan and giving Sean is both kin and clan I do as he wishes. Martin on the other hand is a Kehrseite-schich-kennen, a human who knows to roughly translate. His loyalty to is that of any mates and to Sean is that of a guardian to his prince, but saving his life helped" laughed Sebastien as Martin muttered something in German before laughing.

Nick began to relax as the ice between them all broke and he began to feeling more at ease with the newcomers to their group, releasing that between arriving and talking Nick had lost sight of his bag so after excusing himself he turned to look for it only to find a smug looking Sean holding it. Blushing slightly he took his bag before following the group towards what looked like an out of the way pub.

"The Leaky Cauldron, one of two inns deemed safe for witches, wizard and wesen. It's also were we are staying for now until we've spoken with the minister..."

"And introduced yourself to Mr Potter" said Professor McGonagall as she appeared alongside the group.

"Detective Nick Burkhardt this is Professor Minerva McGonagall, Professor McGonagall teachers Transfiguration at Hogwarts. The Professor is also Harry's head of house" said Sean as Nick greeted Professor McGonagall who smiled at him.

"Well now that that is done, are you ready to meet Mr Potter?" asked Professor McGonagall as Nick nodded and followed them towards Harry's room.

Translations

 _bonjour mon prince, comment était votre voyage, je l'espère vous êtes bien_ **\- hello my prince, how was your trip, I hope you are well**

 _Vielen Dank, how are you my prince_ **\- Thank you, how are you my prince**


	3. Paths Intertwined

**Pairings:** Harry & Draco Snape & Lupin Nick & Renard Sebastian & Martian Monroe & Roselie

 **Rating:** R

 **Crossovers:** Harry Potter & Grimm (TV)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

 **Warnings:** Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

 **Chapters:** 3/?

 **Completed:** No

 **Summery:** Harry thought becoming a Wizard was a life changing event but as his third years begins, he finds his life once again is thrown into chaos as another secret of his family's past comes to life but this time this one comes with someone to talk too.

 **Chapter Summery:** Harry and Nick talk

 **Episode Used:** Harry Potter POA & Grimm season 2

 **Authors Note:**

Paths Intertwined

Professor McGonagall led the group towards Harry's room, stopping just outside she turned to face them all before knocking at the door. Entering the room they found Harry sat cross legged reading, as they took a seat Harry looked up before looking directly at Professor McGonagall. Clearing her that Professor McGonagall began the introductions,

"Mr Potter may I introduce you to several of our former students Sebastien Roux, Martin Meisner and Sean Renard. Martian is from a respected wizarding family and Sebastien and Sean are both wesen" Harry was both intrigued and wary of the strangers before him as Professor McGonagall moved to introduce Nick

"Detective Nickolas Burkhardt may I introduce you to your nephew Harry, Mr Potter this is your uncle" said Professor McGonagall as she watched Nick and Harry as they shook hands before sitting down.

"Thank you for joining us Mr Potter..."

"Harry Please"

"Harry I'm aware that this is new to you that is why myself and Sebastian are more then happy to answer any of your questions about the wesen world and its culture" said Sean as Sebastian cast him a knowing smile before he and Sean woged.

Harry jumped back as Nick once again fought his natural instincts to cringe at the sight of the two Zauberbiest's wesen form, Martin was unmoved as Professor McGonagall also fought her natural instincts. Allowing their human form to return both Sebastian and Sean adjusted their clothing as if they were reapplying their armor's before Sean returned his attention to Harry.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Harry but it is easy to speak about these things, but it is much clearer if we just show you" said Sebastien as Harry nodded somewhat casually.

"Sean and I are the same breed of wesen known as a Zauberbiest but unlike Sean I am a full breed. Martin is what we call a Kehrseite-schich-kennen which to us is the equivalent of what you'd call a muggleborn. He is here to give you some advice on how to talk to you others about this. Now with that said and with the approval with the others I believe myself, Sean, Martin and Professor McGonagall will take our leave and let the two of you find a common ground" with that Sebastian smiled at Nick before bowing slightly as Sean and Martin followed Professor McGonagall out the room leaving Harry and Nick to talk.

Nick closed the door behind the others before resting his head against the wood and sighing, pushing off the door he centered himself hoping to calm his nerves before turning to face Harry. Finally able to get a good look at his nephew Nick wasn't happy at what he saw, Harry was a skinny, underweight and very cautious for a young man of his age. Harry sat back on his bed as Nick walked over and sat beside him.

"I know this is a lot to take in, believe me it was for me too and I don't mean the whole Grimm thing" said Nick as he put his face in his hands before running his fingers though his hair with a sigh.

"I was twelve when a car crash killed both my parents, I remember the people that rushed around me hoping, I'd disappear then they wouldn't have to think about the child they'd left behind. Like you I was taken in by a family member my aunt Marie, though she was never abusive she was never around to look after me. I was left without food or means to look after myself, I got quite skilled in stealing until I got caught when I was sixteen. I was taken into care and final found a place I belonged, my foster father was a cop and it was him who instilled a strong sense of family and justice within me.

I know that our lives are not the same but I know that we've both lost so much, nether of us ever got to know our family. I would have known about James, Lilly or you I would have done anything to protect you Harry. I know that nothing I can say or do will bring them back or take away the pain you've been though, but hopefully we now have a chance to get to know each other and even if it's not as a family I promise I'll be around if you need to talk" said Nick as he tried and failed not to feel both nervous and uncomfortable at the same time.

He waited as Harry seemed to cautiously consider Nick's words, Harry appeared to be absently stroking a large and very angry looking book upon his lap as he looked out the window. Nick was about to give up the small hope of family he was secretly holding on to when Harry let out a small sigh and looked at him.

"I dreamed about my parents, everyday I wounder what they were like. The Dursley's forbid me to mention them let alone ask about my mother, I began believing what they would say about them and me. Then I found out about being a wizard and this whole world, I dared to hope that maybe I had more family out there and that I'd be able to find out more about my parents. Then it turns out that my friends and the rest of this world knew more about them then me, but it hurt more that not only was alone but that the whole wizarding world knew of me but no one actually knew me..."

"Then you met your friends and they started becoming the family you'd wished for?" asked Nick as Harry looked at him almost surprised.

"How did you know?"

"When I first found out I was a Grimm it freaked the hell out of me, I felt so alone as it was something I didn't yet understand. My first Grimm related case opened my eyes to a whole new world, Marie died before I knew anything about being a Grimm so the only person I could turn to was also a suspect in a kidnapping. He was a watchmaker that also happened to be a Blutbad..." Nick stopped as Harry looked at him to explain more.

"A Blutbad or as it's name translates too Blood bath, our ancestors referred to them as the 'big bad wolf' in their stories. His name is Monroe and despite the fact that I was the embodiment of every wesen nightmare he took the time to talk to me, he got to know me and its because of him that I've not only come to know the wesen community around me but I've saved lives and in turn had my life saved by more wesen then any other Grimm could ever believe. To me Harry the wesen world is every bit my world as the wizarding is to you, we're not so different maybe as we get to know each other we can get to know them as well" said Nick as he noticed the picture book marking Harry's book.

"Tell me about your friends" Nick asked Harry and watched as he smiled before passing Nick another picture.

"Hermione is the smartest person I will ever meet, though she can be a little abrasive sometimes. She gets a hard time over being a muggleborn, Ron the youngest redhead in the picture. He's been my best friend since the start his family have kinda adopted me, I should warn you that Mrs Weasley will want to meet you" Harry laughed making Nick laugh at the unconscious freedom Harry had when it came to his adoptive family.

Professor McGonagall offered her farewell's before heading back to the school, Sean and Sebastian took a seat on a set of comfortable chairs in front of the open fire. Martin was deep in conversation with Tom as he ordered them some food and drinks, Sean lent back releasing the pressure on his back.

"Better Sean?" chuckled Sebastian as he too made himself more comfortable.

"Much, I do and do not envy Nick's position. You have been the only family I've ever truly known and I've always valued that, but for Nick it's different though all he knew about his family turned out to be lies and misinformation. Mr Potter is the last unknown within his family and from the look of it, he might be the only honest member of his line but hes also a mirror for Nick's own childhood" said Sean as Martin joined them, handing both Sean and Sebastian glasses of firewhisky Martin took his seat beside Sebastian before putting his arm over his shoulder.

"Your Grimm seems well balanced for someone that's been though so much so young" added Martin sincerely as Sean nodded.

"It's what I believe calms him, he'd never treat anyone wesen or otherwise the way he's been treated"

Sebastian and Martin agreed as they all fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the flickering of the fire, the gentle popping and crackling was almost hypnotic. The three men where relax as Nick and Harry came down from the rooms to join them.

"So what do you do round here for fun?" asked Nick with a laugh as Harry joined in with Sebastian, Sean and Martin as they began telling Nick all about Diagon Ally and Hogsmead.


	4. Ministry Interference

**Pairings:** Harry  & Draco Snape & Lupin Nick & Renard Sebastian & Martian Monroe & Roselie

 **Rating:** R

 **Crossovers:** Harry Potter  & Grimm (TV)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

 **Warnings:** Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

 **Chapters:** 4/?

 **Completed** : No

 **Summery:** Harry thought becoming a Wizard was a life changing event but as his third years begins, he finds his life once again is thrown into chaos as another secret of his family's past comes to life but this time this one comes with someone to talk too.

 **Chapter Summery:** Nick starts questioning some of the Ministry's actions towards Harry and their joint families.

 **Author's Notes:** In both the book and the film is doesn't state how long it is between Harry arriving at the Leaky Cauldron and him leaving for Hogwarts, so for my story I'm going to put sometime between him arriving and leaving so he and Nick can cover a few things before Harry leaves for Hogwarts.

Ministry Interference

It had been many years since Harry had felt so carefree, sitting back in the sun he was enjoying the company and the freedom that came with it. Nick, Sean, Sebastian, Martin and Harry sat around a table together outside Florean Fortescue enjoying the ice cream as Harry asked questions of the men around him. As the questions turned more towards stories and jokes about each others lives the group missed as another approached them.

"Harry my boy how are you?" asked Mr Weasley jovially as the group turned to face him.

"I'm great Mr Weasley, what are you doing here?" asked Harry as he got to his feet before shaking Mr Weasley hand happily.

"Molly wanted me to check on you, the Ministry on the other hand wanted me to deliver this to your uncle" said Arther as Harry pointed to Nick, smiling at Harry Arther handed Nick an envelope.

"The Minster and the Wizardmont have requested that you appear before them so they can question you more about your family and your connections to wesen world, there's still too many that believe the Grimm's are dangerous and allowing one to roam free is a mistake" said Arthur as Nick nodded.

"Oh and that reminds me, Molly has reminded me to inform you that she expects you all to attend a dinner this weekend at the Burrows" laughed Arthur as he shook Nick's hand.

"I can agree to that, thank you Mr Weasley for being understanding" added Nick as he sat back down with the others.

"Arthur please, all myself and my wife ask for is that Harry is safe and cared for" said Mr Weasley as Nick nodded in agreement, hugging Harry again Mr Weasley left the group to enjoy the rest of their day as he headed to inform his wife about Harry's visitor's.

Nick was worn out when he finally made it to his room later that evening, he'd excused himself politely leaving Sean to catch up with his friends. Nick closed the wooden door behind him before leaning back upon it, rubbing his hands over his face he let out a groan before sliding down and coming to rest upon the floor underneath him. Stretching out Nick accidently kicked out knocking the table in front of him slightly, this caused the contense of the file resting upon it to fall off and land just in front of him.

Picking it up with a groan Nick got to his feet and walked over to the bed, briefly he cast his eye over it before placing it open upon the bed. Reaching down he pulled his bag from under the bed before rooting around it as he continued to cast a glance over the file, he'd done this many a time when he was working late on a case or if he'd been force to take it home. A sudden pop made Nick jump slightly as he span round to see a small creature stood in front of him.

"And I thought the Wesen World was strange, is there something I can do for you..." asked a somewhat tired Nick as the house elf bowed.

"I is Spook Master Grimm, Landlord Tom was worried about Master Grimm. He says you tired and look lost, he asked Spook to come ask Master Grimm if he wanted any food or something to drink?" said the small house elf with a crooked smile, something in Nick seemed touch by the small creature making him sigh but also smile.

"I'm not so hungry but I could do with a coffee please" asked hopefully since he wasn't sure what to expect from Spook, but as he watch the small creatures ears perk up he seemed reassured.

"Spook can do that Master Grimm, Spook's been out to states with old Master before Spook came to serve Landlord Tom. Spook knows how you prefer it" answered Spook before disappearing with a pop.

Nick knew he should have been somewhat freaked out but truthfully he was too drained mentally and physically to be, stretching out his back until it popped he headed towards the ensuite bathroom. Running the water he returned to the bed to retrieve some of his things from his bag, stopping over the file he took a moment to think if he should do it before he picked it up and headed to the bath.

Stripping down Nick slipped into the tub hissing slightly as the heated water met some of his fresher injuries, resting his head against the rim of the large free standing tub before sighing in pleasure. The somewhat familiar muted pop indicating Spooks return made Nick smile seeing as the small creature wasn't even visible from within the tub, as the mug appeared on a table beside him Nick turned to face the doorway just seeing him stood in it's frame.

"Thank you Spook"

"Spook is happy to help Master Grimm, Spook had heard many things about Master Grimm's kindness just as Dobby had told us of the kindness of Harry Potter. It makes Spook happy that some call elves friends, long ago elves called Grimm's that too"

The pop Nick heard indicated Spook had left leaving Nick wondering about the small creature that had brought him a heavenly coffee, drinking from the mug he decided that he need to speak to Sean about some of the smaller things about the wizarding community around him.

Settling back down he began lazily reading over the files as the heat from the water began losing the tight mussels and sore joints, but as he began to truly relax was when Nick began questioning things within the file mentally. Pulling himself out of the tub Nick wrapped a towel round him as he realized he may need to speak with Sean sooner then he planed only problem was he wasn't sure were he was. Hoping it would work Nick called Spook's name in the emptiness of the room.

"Master Grimm be needing of Spook's services?" asked the happy looking elf

"I'm sorry just to call you, but I wasn't sure how else I'm supposed too?" said Nick apologetically as Spook looked happily shocked at Nick.

"No sorry Master Grimm, it is Spook's duty to be yelled at. That's what house elves are for, Master Grimm is kinder then many wizard. Did Master Grimm need Spook to get something?"

Nick really wasn't happy at the way Spook spoke but he bit his tongue, he would definitely be talking to Sean about these creature but for now he did need Spook's help.

"I need to speak with one of the men I arrived with..."

"Ah Master Martin and Wesen Master's Renard and Roux" asked Spook with a happy jump.

"Thats right, could you please ask Master Renard to join me as soon as he is free please. Apologize if I'm interrupting his evening" said Nick as Spook nodded with a smile before apparating away.

Sighing again Nick could feel a small nagging in his head, Nick prayed that it wouldn't become a full blown migraine by the end of the night. Heading back to his bag Nick decided to get dressed before Sean saw more of him then Nick could deal with tonight.

Sean bid Sebastian and Martin good night before retiring to his own room, pulling his shirt over his head with a groan Sean placed it on a chair before laying back on the bed. Resting his head on his arms Sean stared up at the ceiling, relaxing into the mattress he allowing his woge to take over. Sean chuckled slightly as his natural gifts caused purple flickers to dance across the dark wooden beams. Slowly as Sean relaxed more the purple flickers morphed into long forgotten images of happier times, when freedom and safety had been more then just fleeting dreams for him.

As the world around him faded Sean drifted deeper and deeper losing himself in his past, it was only when a sudden pop filled the silent room making him jump slightly did he return to his human form before sitting up. He was surprised to see a small house elf stood nervously in the center of the room.

"Spook is being very sorry to interrupt Wesen Master's thoughts but Master Grimm ask for your presence. He said Spook need to apologies for interruption, Master Grimm seemed upset" spoke spook as he kept his eyes upon the floor.

"Apology accepted Spook, I'll go straight to see Nick. Thank you Spook and next time please Sean is fine" said Sean with a smile as he passed Spook a small piece of candy he knew they loved, as he watch him take it before disappearing with a bow.

Picking his shirt back up from off the floor Sean quickly readied himself before picking up a few things from the dresser, placing them under his arm he left his room and headed to Nick's. It wasn't far from his own so it didn't take long, knocking on the door Sean was somewhat taken back as a shirtless Nick opened the door. It took every bit of Sean's royal upbringing not to woge there on the spot, he could feel the internal struggle as his Zauberbiest clawed away within to claim his mate.

Inviting him in Nick turned to grab his shirt off his bed making Sean hiss without thinking at the sight, Nick's pale skin was an ugly mess of scar of varying shapes and sizes. Nick froze for a second before quickly pulling his shirt back on, in that moment Sean knew that Nick had heard his hiss but before Sean could say anything Nick began speaking as if nothing had happened.

"Before we talk properly, What the hell Captain? I though the wesen world was messed up but this...they have slave for shit sake and its accepted as normal" growled a confused Nick as Sean motioned for Nick to sit down before he walked over to the whiskey decanter and poured out two drinks.

"Let me point out that not all agree with owning House Elves, but whether you like it or not freedom would kill them" sighed Sean as he passed an unconvinced Nick his drink.

"Kill them how?"

"Once many generations ago they were a free race, but given that their gifts rival most wizards and they gentle nature meant they rarely used made them a target for others. Eventual as our kinds were hunted down the elves sort out wizards for protection, the deal made forced the elves into indentured servitude. Many took advantage of this and within a few generations all Elves were no longer free, now the majority wouldn't know how to be free and would even go as far as kill themselves rather then leave their masters.

But do not get me wrong just because this is the life they chose, does not mean they will take the abuse some wizards feel it is their right to inflict on them. They are extremely devious and will obey an abusive master only as much as it will to please them, but they will also do things that will make their master embarrass themselves or seem foolish without it looking like they did it. If shown them respect they are fiercely loyal" Sean sat down on the chair by the fire as Nick rested on the bed, they both sat in silence for sometime before Nick handed Sean the file he'd been given by Kingsley and Tonks.

"I was given that by the two Auror's, its supposedly a full history of my brother's family, Harry's living arrangement's with his aunt and financial information"

"So what's the problem with it?" asked Sean as he opened it.

"We other then small things like currency, most of it doesn't make sense and I don't just mean common sense it reads like it was falsified or cleaned up for me to read" said Nick as Sean looked confused.

"Take Harry as an example, we were both told he was given to his aunt because of my family's history with the being Grimm's, with fill consent of the Minster and the Ministry. Officially though according to this on the night of October 31st Harry James Potter was taken from his home in Godric Hollow by person or persons unknown, and has been missing since that night until he returned to Hogwarts two years ago.

The background they have on his aunt is just as terrifying, not only is she abusive to Harry, but it seems that she was to their own son that is until someone charmed it so Harry bore the brunt of it. The file also suggest that prior to her marriage his aunt wasn't aware of her husband wesen status but he was on her family wizarding blood, it looks like the marriage was arranged he had wealth she had status even if it was second hand and unwanted.

After finding out looks like she became resentful and when her son started showing sighs of his fathers blood she took it out on him until Harry came along" growled Nick as he stood up and began pacing before throwing his glass at the wall.

"It's just sick Sean, someone knew about this or it wouldn't be in this file and they let it happen. What I've read of the rest it also just as shocking, they file mentions our inheritance but not what Harry and I inherent or where it currently is. No one looked into the death's of Lilly and Jame properly they just blamed it all on a Sirius Black..."

"Sirius Black?" asked Sean as he flipped though the pages.

"Yeah do you know him?"

"I told you Sirius, Remus and Peter where Jame's best friends, they were like brothers. It was Sirius's job to protect Harry. I don't believe that he would do that, he'd rather have died then betray James" sighed Sean as he rubbed his temple.

"Like I said nothing in that file makes sense" said Nick as he sat down again before burying his head in his hands, Sean rose to his feet and walked over placing his hand on Nick's shoulder.

"Let me take this to Sebastian, he's always been better with these thing then I was. He knows the laws better then anyone be them, human, wizarding or wesen. He'll look over them and hopefully in the morning will be able to translate them for us" said Sean with a chuckle as Nick relaxed slightly.

"Thanks you Sean" said Nick as he got up and walked to the door with Sean.

"Good night Nick, I'll see you in the morning"

with that Sean left Nick's room and headed towards the room occupied by his two oldest friends, as he knocked he hoped he wasn't interrupting their night but he too was concerned with the files contents. He'd understood more then he'd let on to Nick but still needed Sebastian to look it over because if he was right, their was more then a few question's that needed answering a most of them where heading the Minsters way.


	5. Bad Blood

**Pairings:** Harry  & Draco Snape & Lupin Nick & Renard Sebastian & Martian Monroe & Roselie

 **Rating:** R

 **Crossovers:** Harry Potter  & Grimm (TV)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

 **Warnings:** Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

 **Chapters:** 5/?

 **Completed** : No

 **Summery:** Harry thought becoming a Wizard was a life changing event but as his third years begins, he finds his life once again is thrown into chaos as another secret of his family's past comes to life but this time this one comes with someone to talk too.

 **Chapter Summery:** Nick must go back to the start in order to find the awnsers he's looking for.

 **Author's Notes:**

Bad Blood

After spending an enjoyable evening catching up Sean, Sebastian and Martin returned to their rooms, as Sebastian bid his clan mate goodbye Martin slipped into their room to relax. sitting down on the bed he groaned as he pulled off his boots before flopping down on to the bed, resting his head on his arms Martin gave out a yawn before closing his eyes. It wasn't long later that he felt the bed sag before he felt the cooler body temperature of his bond mate joined him, wrapping his arm around Sebastian's waist he pulled him closer to him.

"Ist es mir oder hat der Prinz scheinen in Konflikt?" asked Martin sleepily making Sebastian chuckle as he poked him in the side

"I can always tell when you are sleepy love your English slips, but yes he is. It seems mon amour that our prince may have finally found his heart" sighed Sebastian as he snuggled closer to his mate.

"The Grimm?" asked Martin with more then a hint of surprise in his voice as he sat up more awake then before.

"Oui mon amour, the Grimm it seems he has stolen Sean's heart without even knowing it. Though I believe that it's not as one sided as our prince believes" laughed Sebastian as he kissed Martin.

"Well that is something that will be interesting to watch and a pity all who cross them once they figure it out" laughed Martin as he rolled them over and straddled Sebastian's hips.

Kissing down Sebastian's neck the two men were settling into what was to be an enjoyable evening when a knock as the door made Martin groan and roll off Sebastian, before burying his head in his arms making Sebastian laugh and hit him with a pillow before answering the door.

Rolling off the bed Martin pulled on his boots and headed into the bathroom to take a piss, when he reentered the room he was curious to find his bond mate sat at the small table beside the roaring fire. Watching him for a few minutes Martin walked over to the decanter, after poring out two glasses he sat down beside Sebastien and passed him one before waiting for him to speak.

"Sean asked me to look at the file Nick was given, apparently both Nick and Sean have read though it and nether believes that this is an accurate account of Harry's life or that of his brother's demise. After glancing over it I'm inclined to believe them and with Nick having to now go before the Wizardmont Sean's worried" sighed Sebastien as he rubbed his head when a sudden 'pop' made both men jump.

"Spook is sorry, Master Grimm sent Spook in case Master Sebastian had any questions or wants anything from him or Master Sean" said the house elf with a bow.

"Thank you Spook, can you please ask Nick to join us" requested Sebastian pleasantly making Spook squeak and bow.

"Right away Master Sebastian, Spook go now" answered Spook before apperating away, Martin just rolled his eyes before getting up and heading down to order some food and coffee since something told him it was going to be a long night.

By the time the group had read, reread and made any sort of sense of both what was and wasn't written the sun was beginning to rise. All four men where exhausted and with pounding headaches to boot, but at least one thing was completely clear. To get the bottom of the lies and find the truth, Nick realized he would have to go back to the source. This meant much to Nick's displeasure he would be taken a trip to 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, in order to speak with Petunia and Vernon. Nick shuddered at the thought of speaking with the two people that ruined Harry's life, Nick wasn't sure if he could keep himself pleasant around them.

"You will not be alone Nicolas" said Sebastien as he watched Nick look at him funnily.

"Harry's uncle is as we all know is a Bauerschwein, a wesen that for the most part it a neutral or non aggressive species. So coming face to face with a Grimm as well as a full bloodied Zauberbiest and a half-bloodied royal stood on his doorstep" said Sebastien, Nick was about to argue when Sean placed his hand upon Nick's shoulder.

"He's right Nick, not to mention this will be hard enough on you. Having the extra backup can't hurt" Nick nodded but it wasn't the spoken words he was agreeing with it was what wasn't said.

Standing up from his seat Nick groaned as the pressure on his back was relived, stretching out Nick sighed before leaving the other to formulate a plan Nick headed to speak to Harry before he found out second hand what they had found out. __

Nick was nervous as their rented car came to a stop just outside a seemingly ordinary street, he was grateful to Sean and Sebastien both who had the insight to renew their European driver license allowing them to drive while they were there. Getting out of the car Nick automatically pulled out is glasses and placed them out, in the sunny weather he didn't look out of place but to his companions they knew this was more to hide the reaction to what he was.

Sean, Martin and Sebastien hug back as Nick approached the door he knocked before standing back to wait, Nick could feel the Grimm within rising and it was taken all he had to keep it in check as the door creaked open leaving a snobbish looking woman stood before him.

"Petunia Dursley?" asked Nick as the woman seemed to flinch at the mention of her name, before she could answer another voice echoed from the hallway.

"Who the bloody hell is it Petunia?" growled Vernon as he came to the door before seeing Nick and stopping.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" he demanded making Sean and Sebastian come to stand beside Nick.

"Vernon Dursley?" asked Nick as Vernon tried and failed to pull himself up and look intimidating.

"Depends on who you are sir" spat Vernon as Nick sighed, dropping his head he removed his sunglasses.

"We'd been hoping to do this pleasantly, but it would seem your every bit as unpleasant to be around as we've been told so you leave us no choice" sighed Sean as he looked Vernon in the eyes before wogeing making Vernon jump and woge too.

"Let me introduce ourselves, Sean Renard bastard son of King Frederick Renard of house Kronenberg and the wesen witch Elizabeth Lascelles" said Sean as Vernon began going white as he continued

"My clan mate here is Sebastien" Sean almost wanted to laugh as Sebastian woged and Vernon and Petunia looked like they wanted to pass out.

"And this is Detective Nick Burkhardt of the Portland Pd, he also happens to be the uncle to one Harry James Potter..." at the mention of Harry's name Petunia seemed to change almost instantly as did Vernon but before they could speak Sean spoke up.

"Who also happen to be a Grimm" added Sean as Nick raised his head on cue making Vernon come face to face with him.

Losing his woge they watch as Vernon's courage felt him as he scrabbled backwards before losing his footing and falling, without losing eye contact Vernon crawled backwards until he reached the stairs.

"Wwwe...we were told the boy had no family, that it was our duty to take him. They told us it was in the interest of our safety that we took him in" rambled Vernon as he spewed forth information as if a gate had open much to Petunia dislike as she stood there looking like she'd sucked on a lemon.

"Say no more Vernon, I suggest you leave before I call the police" said Petunia coolly as Sean chuckled before looking at Nick, pulling his badge from his belt he held it up before her.

"You see this Mrs Dursely, do you know what it is?" asked Sean as she remained silent.

"These are our law enforcement badges which means if you call the police, there will be a good chance they will believe us before you. Professional courtesy and all that" said Sean flatly as Martin tried not to laugh from behind them.

"Is that so" she screeched as she grabbed for her coat.

"Then I say good day to you all, for you wont get your answers from me" spat Petunia as she barged passed them and left leaving Vernon alone.

Nick watched her leave and shuddered before turning back to Vernon who was on the verge of having a heartatack in fear, offering him his hand Vernon looked confused by the gesture.

"I came here for answers Mr Dursley, I didn't come here to hunt or set the fear of god into you. We had a feeling that your wife was going to be a problem but I wasn't expecting that" said Nick as he watched Vernon process what he was sating before it dawned on him.

Taking Nick's hand Vernon got up and after brushing himself off he sighed, interacting for them to follow him the group entered the house and took seats in the living room. Vernon poured himself a large brandy before sitting down before them.

"Years ago the boy was brought to us, I believe many know about this but what isn't known is that he wasn't just left with us. Five men in robes approached us that night, they knew everything about us from what I was right down to the arrangement of our marriage. up until this point the house's of Gryffindor and Potter where legends among even the youngest wesen family's, Grimm's with heart" laughed Vernon nervously as he shook his head.

"when they handed us the boy Petunia blew up, my family was aware that she was a squib in a long line of distinguished Witches and Wizards. I knew she hated her sister and I knew our marriage was more to disgrace her family then about us, I knew she had a temper but Harry brought out the worst in her. The few times I tried to intervene she turned on me or Dudley, I raised my concerns a few times with those that where left to watch him but nothing was ever done.

In the end I became as guilty as she is of breaking Harry, the only safety from her wrath was to become what she wanted. Believe me that will be a regret I will live with for they rest of my days" Vernon stopped for a second and after downing his drink in one he sighed and looked at his glass.

"Nothing can erase what I did but it he's willing to listen please tell him, for my part in this I'm sorry" said Vernon as for the first time in what Nick believed was along time he'd said those words and meant them, standing up Nick offered his hand to a surprised Vernon who took it and shook his hand.

"Harry is a surprising young man, his spirit it stronger then what you believe it to be. Give it time but at lease for now and on behalf of my family, you are safe. No action against you and yours will be take, but heed my words, get out Vernon. Take you son and go before she choices a decision you can't live with" said Nick as Vernon nodded before watching the men leave his home.

Closing the door he slid down it as he waited for his heart to stop racing, he still couldn't believe he'd survived a Grimm, a Royal and a Zauberbiest being in his home. Nick's words echoed in his mind as he took to his feet, deciding it was time to think for himself Vernon began gathering his and Dudley's things before he decided what he was to do next.


	6. Happy Birthday Harry

**Pairings:** Harry  & Draco Snape & Lupin Nick & Renard Sebastian & Martian Monroe & Roselie

 **Rating:** R

 **Crossovers:** Harry Potter  & Grimm (TV)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

 **Warnings:** Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

 **Chapters:** 6/?

 **Completed** : No

 **Summery:** Harry thought becoming a Wizard was a life changing event but as his third years begins, he finds his life once again is thrown into chaos as another secret of his family's past comes to life but this time this one comes with someone to talk too.

 **Chapter Summery:** Harry finaly gets the chance to think about all that's happened 

**Author's Notes:**

Happy Birthday Harry

Harry was groggy as he slowly came round to the gentle but loud knocking at the door, pulling on his glasses he sleepily shuffled towards the noise before pulling open the door revealing Nick stood before him. Harry suddenly found himself wide awake as he saw the shambled state Nick was in, his clothes looked wrinkled is if he'd been sleeping in them but the bloodshot look in his eyes showed that wasn't the case.

If Harry had to guess Nick and the others had been up all night for whatever reason and that he had a feeling he was about to find out why, as Nick let out a sigh Harry suddenly felt like he wasn't going to like what he was going to say. Inviting Nick in the two of them sat down as Harry asked on of the House Elves to bring them both tea, the silence was unpleasant as Harry watched the emotional storm raging within Nick. It was strange to no only witness but all so feel the presence of the Grimm within from what he though would usually be the wesen's point of view, now he understood how so many could fear one person even if they knew them to be a good man.

"When I was informed about all this I was presented with a file full of information about you, us, our family and the Wizarding world in general. In theory it was supposed to make things easier for me to understand your life up until now, the problem is that in giving this to me people have tried to hide or erase things. The file has left more questions then answers and because of this I'm left with no choice but to find answers myself.

This means that I'm going to have to start at the beginning, so first thing myself, Sean, Sebastian and Martin are leaving to speak with your aunt and uncle. I believed that you needed to know, we will be gone for most of the day but if you feel up to it I'd like it if you joined me for dinner so we can talk more?" said Nick as Harry who'd been quite the whole time nodded.

Nick nodded back before rising from his seat and bushing down his pants, taking a risk Nick hugged Harry who was shocked at first but accepted it fully.

"I'm sorry you've been though this and are having to go though it again, but it will be over soon" whispered Nick before breaking the hug and leaving to meet the other.

"I hope" he silently whispered to himself as he prayed that he'd find some sort of answers.

Harry was still a little shell shocked as the door clicked shut, leaning back against it Harry let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding in. His heart thundered like a cannon on a battlefield, calming himself down Harry decided it was time that he did something he should have from the start. Leaving the door Harry walked over to a small desk by the window where Hedwig was happily perched, absently stroking her head as he sort out his parchment he then took a seat and began writing.

Soon he'd produced two letters and after fastening them to Hedwig's leg he watched on she spread her wings and took off towards the rising sun, now aware that he could do no more then wait Harry returned to his bed until she returned. Harry sighed to himself as his thoughts turned to the strangeness of the last few day, he had mixed feeling upon finding out he had more family then he thought.

When he thought about Nick he'd wanted to be angry at him for not knowing about him, for not caring enough to find out more about his family but he couldn't. When he thought about Nick he saw his own past too, yes Nick may have had longer with his parents then he did but that wasn't a good thing in this case. Harry had come to realize that it had only meant that Nick had much more to miss and more pain to carry with him, in a way he understood why finding out about Harry had hurt Nick so much. But at he same time Harry had been taken back that Nick had come out willing to fight for him when he could have easily have disappeared, never wanting to know more then he did.

It also fill Harry with hope that maybe he could dare to dream that he might have a chance of a life beyond Hogwarts now, suddenly the loud hoots from the window brought Harry back to reality. Sitting up Harry couldn't help but smile to himself as he spotted the smalled bundle attached to her leg, heading over to her Harry took the two letter and the copy of the Daily Prophet before gifting her with some treats before sitting back upon the bed Harry and reading the letters, __

 _ **Harry**_

 _ **I'm glad to hear your alright, I heard from Ron that your staying at the Leaky Cauldron after something happened with you aunt and uncle. I haven't been able to write him much since Egypt is a difficult place for the owls, if you haven't seen yet you should check out the Daily Prophet. Ron is so lucky I would kill to have seen all the pyramids, not to mention learn all about the ancient magics they would have used.**_

 _ **You mentioned something about your family, I don't know what to say. Your sure the Ministry knew about this? All I can say is they must have had a reason but even I can't justify they life you've had because of this. I'd like to hear more about this family secret you mentioned, I'm gathering you can't write about it.**_

 _ **I've spoken with Ron and we've decided that I'm going to spend the rest of the holiday's at the Burrow's so we all will be at Diagon Ally later.**_

 _ **Can't wait to see you**_

 _ **Hermione.**_

Harry should have known that Hermione would find the Grimm side of his life fascinating, it was Ron that he was worried about after all the Wesley's were all pure bloods so they would know their own history with the Grimm's. He hoped that since Mrs Weasley was inviting them all to dinner that she was willing to give Nick a chance and look past them being Grimm's, after all the Weasley's had been the only family he'd known since coming to Hogwarts.

He wouldn't have survived the last few years without them and that wasn't something he wanted to lose, especially to something that was beyond his control. Harry was lost in though as a small 'pop' brought him out of his thoughts and his attentions to Spook who was stood beside him.

"Spook sorry Master Potter but Master Grimm wanted Spook to keep eye on Master Potter. Master Grimm care deeply for Master Potter, Spook hear it himself. Spook hear him tell Wesen Master's before they leave" said Spook with pride making Harry smile.

"Thank you Spook, can you let me know when my friends arrive please" said Harry as Spook bowed before vanishing.

Harry smile to himself as he decided to head into the bathroom and get cleaned up, it was then that Harry spotted a fairly plain, flat package bound in string sitting on the bed where before there had been nothing. Walking over to it Harry pulled the note from beneath the string before heading to start his bath, as the water ran Harry returned to the bed and sat beside the package before reading the note.

 _ **Harry**_

 _ **Owing to what we have to do today it may have slipped my mind to say this to you earlier, so let me do it now Happy Birthday Nephew. I'm not sure if this is to your taste but I have it on good authority that this will see you though the winters here.**_

 _ **If I haven't already said it, I hope to see you later for dinner. I know Sean, Sebastian and Martin are looking forward to giving you your gifts.**_

 _ **Nick**_

 _ **Also if you need anything there is a house elf call Spook that seems to have taken a liking to us about, I've asked him to look after you while I'm gone.**_

Harry was somewhat in shock as he reread the note, it had been sometime since he'd received a birthday present from anyone beyond the Weasleys or Hermione. Few of his friends at Hogwarts seemed to care and fewer still ignored it beyond a brief 'Happy Birthday Harry' in the corridor, it was a nice feeling to know someone cared for him.

Opening the package with the eagerness of a small child Harry was stunned at what he saw as he pulled back the the protective paper within, to a muggle the gift would have seemed to be what is was a simple coat crafted from leather but Harry knew better. The coat was made of black dragon hide, it's patten embroidered with threat made from unicorn hair and bound in magic meant to protect the wearer from harm.

Harry knew it was no small gift he'd been given, he had a feeling that Nick had help picking it out but this only made it more precious to him. It meant that his uncle cared enough about him to think about the gift he was to give, pulling it on Harry felt comforted by the gentle wight of it before he placed it back on the bed. Heading back to finish his bath Harry couldn't wait to show Hermione and Ron what he'd been given.

It was a few hours later that Harry got word that Ron and Hermione had arrived, pulling on his gift he raced down to join them. He found them both sat at a table enjoying the food before them, seeing Harry Hermione jumped up and threw her arms around him before Ron joined them.

"Nice coat mate" said Ron as he inspected Harry's new coat.

"It was a gift off Nick" said Harry proudly as his friends looked at each other.

"Nick?" asked Ron confusedly.

"Not here, come on" said Harry as headed back to his room, closing the door he began filling them in about his new family and the gifts that came with it.

"Wow mate.."

"Yeah"

"So are you coming back to Hogwart's?" asked Hermione as Harry looked puzzled.

"If Grimm's are so feared..."

"No ones told me I'm not, Nick's got to go before the Wizardmont in a few days so I'm gathering I'll find out then" sighed Harry as he didn't want to think about Wizardmont or Nick's appearance before them.

Harry 's demeanor must have changed because Hermione suddenly changed the subject, elbowing Ron in the side she directed the room towards the bag they arrived with.

"Ron didn't your mum ask you to give Harry something?" said Hermione as Ron looked puzzled before releasing what she was talking about.

"Oh yeah these are off mum and us all, Happy birthday mate" laughed Ron as he passed Harry several packages.


	7. Hopes and Fears

**Chapter Summery:** emotion run high as Nick, Sean and Harry face some hard choices

Hopes and Fears

Nick was beyond drained as he and the others return to the leaky cauldron, he smiled as he entered the in to find Harry sat at a table with two others that he recognised as his friends Hermione and Ron.

He was also happy to see that Harry had found and was wearing the gift he had left him earlier that morning, Walking over Nick smiled at Harry as he sat down in the empty seat beside him.

"Nick your back, how was it? I hope the Dursley's where not too unpleasant to you all?" asked Harry as Nick didn't miss the look of concern that crossed Harry's face.

"Actually we learnt a lot more than I thought we would but more about that later, tonight we are celebrating and last thing we need to talk about is them" said Nick making Harry smile as Ron and Hermione look on with interest.

"So you must be the famous Hermione Granger and the infamous Ron Weasley" laughed Nick as Hermione and Ron tried to hide their embarrassment.

"You must be detective burkhardt?" said Hermione as she composed herself before offering her hand to Nick.

"Nick please, I'm glad to know Harry has such loyal friends. I'm gathering they will be joining us this evening Harry?" ask Nick making Harry look at him as if no one had asked him that before.

""If that's ok said Harry?" asked Harry nervously as NIck just smiled at him before leaning over and hugging Harry.

"That's no problem Harry, I'll let Sean, Sebastian and Martin know that they will be joining us. I'll see you later and by the way Harry, I'm glad you liked your present" said Nick has he got up and left the table.

As he left Harry and headed towards where Tom the innkeeper was busy serving someone, as he got closer he realised it was Sean who was waiting for him. As he approached Sean smiled as he moved away from the bar before he lent forward to address Nick.

"Martin and Sebastian have gone off to their room to spend sometime together before this evening, after today I thought you and I could get something to eat and maybe you will tell me what's really going on in your head. After all I know you well enough to know today has got into you.

But before you say it hasn't, remember I have Monroe's number on speed dial" Nick huffed and grumbled under his breath before agreeing to follow Sean up to his room.

Nick sat on the bed as Sean disappeared in the bathroom to change, once he emerged Nick was taken back at the sight before him. Sean was dressed in a casual blue shirt and jeans, pouring out two drinks Sean offered one to Nick before the both sat down to eat.

"Talk to me" said Sean to no one in particular as they began to eat.

Nick sighed as he sat back, rubbing his face he then rested his elbows on the table before he spoke.

"I don't know what to tell you, seeing the way Harry's been treated it make me wonder what life could have been like if my foster parents hadn't taken me in?"

Sean knew some parts of Nick's past, he knew like most about the crash that had taken his parents leaving him in his aunts care. What others didn't know was how she abandoned him, though now Nick had come to realise that most of that was due to raising a child getting in the way of her Grimm dutys .

Sean knew about Nick's past run in with Portland's finest, he also knew the officer that took pity on a lost young man who needed a loving hand.

Detective Henry Morgan had been the one to taken Sean under his wing when he'd been a rookie, Nick couldn't have had a better parent in Sean's mind. Kneeling down in front of Nick Sean took his hands in his before he spoke

"The pain you both share is also one that unites you both, the common ground that has a loud you both to build a bond that's no other has.

It's that bond that will lay the foundations for the family you will become" said Sean with a sigh as the memories of his own broken family.

Suddenly something within Nick crumbled as Nick felt a flood emotions he'd been hiding away, pulling his hand from Sean's Nick raised his hand to Sean's face.

"You are a better man then any member of you're family could ever be I understand that now, over the past few years you've become less of a boss to me and more family. I doubt I would have survived as long as I have with out yours or Monroe's guidance.

I just wish I'd have opened my eyes sooner, then mabey I'd have seen somethings sooner and realised what it cost you to offer them"

With that Nick lent forward until their lips met, the kiss was brief but it finally broke the growing tention between the two men.

After Nick's departure Harry sat back in his chair before sighing, Ron and Hermione watched his movements before following him to his room.

They sat in the comfortable chairs beside the fire as Harry sat himself down beside the window, the look upon his face worried them both.

"Harry what's wrong?" asked Hermione as they both turned their attention to Harry.

"I'm worried about Nick, I know its only been a short time but I really trust him and I believe him when he say's he wants to be a family. But I'm worried that the hearing won't go in our favour, too much was hidden around our families and I'm beginning to believe the Ministry is against us. I don't want to give up my magic but I can't just forget about Nick" sighed Harry sadly

Nick's heart was still pounding in his chest as he and Sean separated, Nick gripped Sean's hand as he went to stand instead he looked Nick in eyes before he spoke.

"I know that the smart thing to do would be to end this before it begins, we are of two different world's and because of that we should despise each other but in all my years your the only one whose treated me with any kindness"

"You've had my heart from the first day I laid eyes on you, I don't known what the future holds Sean but I'd at least like to give us a go" said Nick as he and Sean shared another kiss before Sean stood and pulled Nick into a hug.


	8. Meeting Mrs Weasleys

**Pairings:** Harry  & Draco Snape & Lupin Nick & Renard Sebastian & Martian Monroe & Roselie

 **Rating:** R

 **Crossovers:** Harry Potter  & Grimm (TV)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

 **Warnings:** Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

 **Chapters:** 8/?

 **Completed:** No

 **Summery:** Harry thought becoming a Wizard was a life changing event but as his third years begins, he finds his life once again is thrown into chaos as another secret of his family's past comes to life but this time this one comes with someone to talk too.

 **Chapter Summery:** Nick finally meets Harry's self-appointed guardian

 **Episode Used:** Harry Potter POA  & Grimm season 2

 **Authors Note:**

Meeting Mrs Weasley

Sebastian and Martin where chatting away as they headed towards Sean's room, they where more relax now then they had been after their trip to meet Harry's relatives.

Sebastian had made a mental note to speak with Harry and Nick before the hearing, after all he may have been the lawyer for House of Kronenberg for many year but there had been a reason for that.

His knowledge of law reached far beyond that of humans, he liked to stay well versed in Wesen and Wizarding changes just in case.

Knocking on the door nether payed it much attention as it opened until they realised who'd opened it, Nick blushed slightly as Martin gave him a rather know it all smiled.

"About time" he laughed making Nick blush more.

"I'm happy for you both" added Sebastian with a warm smile as Nick looked confused.

"Though most Wesen depend on smell, Hexen and Zauberbiest can sense something deeper between two souls" said Sean as he placed his hand on Nick's shoulder.

"An on that note I believe we have a dinner to attend" laughed Nick as he took hold of Sean's hand, as the group left the room and headed down to the inns main dining room.

Harry was stood leaning against the banister halfway up the stair from the dining room, he was dressed smartly and Nick was pleased to see Harry in his jacket too.

Smiling at Harry Nick was suddenly concerned as he saw the troubled look on Harry's face, gripping Sean's hand so his attention was on Nick he indicated towards Harry.

Sean too was now concerned as they approached Harry, sighing Harry pushed off from the banister before he walked over and hugged Nick.

"Harry what's up?" asked, Nick as Harry sighed again.

"After you left Ron flooed home so he could let his mum know that he and Hermione where staying..."

"Let me guess the moment Molly heard that Nick would be there she flooed her and his waiting for us?" asked Sean with a laugh as Harry nodded.

"I'd be surprised if she wasn't" said Sean as he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder before turning to Nick.

"Molly has always been like a Blutbad with a headache when it comes to her kids, she'd chased off many an objection when we were at school"

Sebastian, Martin and Sean all chuckled at the memories of their own school days, as they headed down to meet the others.

Ron was nervous as they watched Harry and the others enter the room, Sebastian and Sean were both smirking as Molly approached.

Ever instinct Nick had suddenly went on alert as a small woman approached them, even his Grimm seemed to cower at the power enclosed with the small woman before him.

"Mrs Weasley" said Nick politely as Mrs Weasley watched him approach.

"Mr Burkhardt, I'm sorry about James and Lilly as I understand it they died before you met them" asked Molly as Nick nodded.

"And yet you are willing to fight for Harry, a young man you knew nothing about until recently" comment Molly as Nick once again nodded.

"Up until recently I knew little about any of my family, my parents died when I was twelve, the only family I've known are in name only.

Then I found out the secrets my family has carried for generations, and despite the nature of what I am I found a place in the world and I've also found a family too.

So yes to answer your question, I'm more then willing to offer Harry a home, a family and hopefully a place in this world" said Nick with a sigh, he was about to return to Sean when Molly pulled him into a hug.

"That you" said Molly before heading back to fireplace, turning to face Harry she smiled before disappearing in the flames leaving all relived.


	9. Judgment Day

**Pairings** : Harry & Draco Snape & Lupin Nick & Renard Sebastian & Martian Monroe & Rosealee  
 **Rating** : R  
 **Crossovers** : Harry Potter & Grimm (TV)  
 **Disclaimer** : I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy  
 **Warnings** : Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning  
 **Chapters** : 9/?  
 **Completed** : No  
 **Summery** : Harry thought becoming a Wizard was a life changing event but as his third years begins, he finds his life once again is thrown into chaos as another secret of his family's past comes to life but this time this one comes with someone to talk too.  
 **Chapter Summery:** Nick must face the Wizengamot, Sebastian decided to talk to Harry and Nick about their family while Sean goes looking for help within the Wesen community.  
 **Episode** Used: Harry Potter POA  & Grimm season 2  
 **Authors** **Note** :

Judgment Day

Once the shock of the meeting settled the group sat down to eat.

"Wow I've never seem mum so diplomatic, usually she yells, she scolds or she stares you down. You'd think she was a Malfoy or something the way she reacted" laughed Ron in shock.

"Oh believe me your mother is a force to be reckoned with" laughed Sean, Sebastian and Martin as Ron blushed.

As the evening wore to an end Sebastian hung back, he watched Harry bid Ron and Hermione good night as they retired to their rooms for the night. After kissing Martin and reassuring him he'd join him soon, he waited until Harry and Nick were alone before approaching them.

"May I speak with you both?" asked Sebastian as he sat down beside them.

"As you are more aware the your uncle Harry, the laws here are different to the Muggle world.

I know that beyond the word of my kinsman you have no reason to trust me, but I couldn't face myself or Sean again if I let you both walk into the Ministry's witch hunt alone.  
Beyond that I have had the honour of calling James and Lilly both friends and clan, it would be my honour to aid you in returning what was James and Lillys to you both" said Sebastian as Nick and Harry nodded.

"Thank you Sebastian, I believe that in the morning we should speak more" said Nick as they all parted and headed to sleep.

Sebastian couldn't sleep, his mind was to unsettled instead he made the decision to take a few matters into his own hands. That was why he now found himself stood in the Ministry's Heritage Archives, after flashing both his Muggle and Wizarding I'D at the security to gain access he wondered round the darkened stacks.

"Working late I see" chuckled a friendly voice making Sebastian jump.  
"Arthur you started me mon amie" laughed Sebastian nervously.

"Forgive me, it seems the Grimm made quite the impression on Molly"

"He nothing like the tales of old but everything his bloodline tells us he would be, just like Mr Potter.  
That's why I'm here, the Wizengamot will not be kind to him or Harry. So I'm doing some final research into the Potter and Gryffindor lines, I'm hoping to find something to aid them" sighed Sebastian as the tiredness he'd been avoiding started to set in.

"I may have been looking over a few old cases, a few financial links to some of the raids, a few blood link you know things that could have been over looked" said Arthur as he passed something to Sebastian.

"You might find the Hogwarts reports most interesting. Good night Sebastian" said Arthur with a small bow before leaving Sebastian alone.

Sean awoke with the waking light, sitting with his coffee he watched the world outside. Despite the lovely weather a dark cloud settled over Sean, he knew this world, he knew these laws and he knew Sebastian had been at the Ministry most of the night.

He knew they needed help and he knew there was only place he was going to get it, so after showering and pulling on clean Muggle clothing Sean headed out towards the streets.

Passing Martin on the way he informed him of his plans, just as Sean expected of his long time friend Martian refused to allow him to do it alone.

So after leaving some indication of their intention with Tom for when both Nick and Sebastian asked, Sean and Martian found a remote spot before Portkeying back to Portland. They landed with a small thud and after they straightened out their clothing they head off.

Sebastian was tired when he finally returned to the Leaky Cauldron, spotting Harry and Nick sat having breakfast. Joining them he was dismayed to find out Martin wasn't with them.

"You look like hell" said Nick as Sebastian just chuckled.  
"I feel like it too but it seems it was worth it" said Sebastian as he placed a file on the table.

"What's this?" asked Nick as he opened it.

"Our saving grace I hope" sighed Sebastian

"I have reason to belive the Minstry will use your Grimm heritage to claim yours and Harry inheritance, since both of you are of the Potter and Gryffindor line's. Both your lines are old, as in founding lines old so are protected. The only way to get to your family's assets would be for you both to die, or become so disgraced that the Ministry must step in to save the line.

This is rare and has only happened twice in our history, I belive that if it was historically known that your founding lines where Grimm's the Ministry would have moved already. Now I belive that they will try to discredit you Nick and I belive they will try to use your current situation against you Harry" sighed Sebastian as Nick and Harry just looked at him.

Sean lent against the window frame as he looked out upon the surrounding forest, many knew about his formal home but few knew about his actual regal residence as the ruler of Portland. Martian was sat close by and though he didn't look like it as he checked his phone, his attention had never left Sean's wearabouts.

Suddenly a knock on the door bought his full attention to the door, Sean nodded as Martin rose to answer it. Though he didn't turn round Sean's attention was on the door and his approaching guests, as Martin reappeared followed by a shocked looking trio consisting of Monroe, Rosealee and Bud Sean's attention turned to them.

"Your all probably wondering why I've asked you all here?" asked Sean as Monroe chuckled making all look at him.

"Should I ask what our Grimm has done now?" Sighed Monroe as Sean also chuckled

"For once Nick is not the cause but the solution, I'm presuming you are all aware of the Wizarding World?" asked Sean as they nodded.

"Nick is a Gryffindor Grimm, James Potter was his half brother" said Sean as the room fell silent.

"Oh man your telling me Nick's a Gryffindor Grimm and he didn't know? Hows he taking all of this?" asked Monroe as Sean sighed.

"He's overwhelmed but he's coping. Though finding out he'd lost someone else hit him hard, so honestly I'm not fully sure how he's coping but he's not alone. James and Lilly's son Harry is walking the same line he did around his age, Nick's using this as a bridge they can build upon.

But that is also the problem, Harry is a newly active Grimm so now the Minstry is afraid of what he will become. There's a hearing tomorrow, full Wizengamot to decide Harry's future as a Wizard and if Nick can take over as his guardian as well as custodian of their family's wealth"

"And your worried that the Minstry's not going to stand for a Grimm in their ranks let alone in the most prestigious family line" said Rosile as Sean nodded.

"But if say if some of his closest friends who just happen to be Wesen come forward, and possibly speak out in his favour or even a large group say a Lodge for instance send in proof that he's not only aided but befriended the community as a whole.

Well not even the Wizengamot let alone the Minstry can doubt his intentions then" added Rosealee with a sly smile as Bud and Monroe clicked on.

"Tell us when a where" said Monroe with a determined look making Sean smile and nod.

Even now he was still taken back at the loyalty that Nick seemed to unconsciously draw out of even the proudest Wesen. **  
**

It was late evening when Sean and Martin returned to the Leaky Cauldron and was surprised to find Sebastian, Nick and Harry in Nick's room. The room was covered by different files and books, it looked like they'd been working at whatever all day.

"Should we ask?" asked Sean as suddenly their presence was noticed.

"Sebastian thinks in Minster is going to make a play for control over our family" sighed Nick as Sean walked towards him.

"I thought as much, Sebastian's absence last night only confirmed it. So if I know my oldest friend as well as I do he's been working on the legal side to play this, so Martin and I returned to Portland and put together a backup plan of sorts" said Sean as he handed Sebastian a roll of parchment.

Sebastian read though it before looking at both Nick and Sean in shock, he'd heard many things about Nick before meeting him and after he'd come to realise just how unique the young Grimm was. Even as much to say that he too had become protective of him but this was beyond what even he could have done.

"What is it?" asked Nick as curiosity got the best of him.

"It is a sighed account from the Wesen of Portland to the Wizengamot, Minster and the Ministry informing them of your deeds as a Grimm, as an officer of the law and as a person. It couldn't be a more glowing report of your bravery, caring and willingness to help and protect though around you no matter who or what they are" answered Sebastian as he hand over the parchment to Nick.

After checking it for himself Nick was lost for words as Harry was impressed.

"You changed the opinions of many Nick, you've shown that some can become more then their ancestorory. That's why Monroe and Rosealee have returned with us and will present that parchment and their support before Wizengamot"

Before Nick could answer Monroe and Rosealee joined them making Nick feel better about what was to happen. After introductions where made Nick and Sean attempted to bring them up to speed.

Nick was worried when he finally got back to his room, sitting down on his bed he sighed as he ran his fingers though his hair. When a knock at the door brought him back to reality, getting up he wasn't surprised to see Sean stood there.

Sean could see the turmoil within as Nick let him enter, as he sat back on the bed Sean made the choice to join him. Nick knew he should stop this before it was to late but with all going on, both here and at home he was fed up with giving all he had for nothing.

So as he began relaxing into Sean's embrace he was greatful that he wasn't alone anymore.

Nick and Harry where both nervous as they waited to be called, they had been joined by Sean, Sebastian, Martin, Monroe, Roslie and surprisingly Molly and Arthur. Suddenly Nick felt a chill down his spine, his Grimm senses seemed to going on high alert and from what he could see so where Harry's.

Looking around it wasn't long before he saw the source of his discomfort, a tall, blonde, arrogant man approached them and sneered.

"Malfoy" hissed Arthur though gritted teeth as Lucius Malfoy stood before them.

"And I thought you association with Muggles was repugnant enough but now associating with a Grimm, can your family sink any lower" spat Lucius as Arthur kept his cool as they were called in.

Nick waited until he was the last before turning to speak so only Lucius could hear.

"This might be his world but you will quickly find out how quickly a Grimm can adapt, and Harry is the only family I have left so please push and find out how protective I can be" with that Nick followed the others into the courtroom.

"We are here today to determine the future of Mr Harry James Potter, in acordance with our laws we also need to determine if it is in interest and the safety of our people that he and Mr Nicolas Burkhart asume their rightful place as head of their house. For our records state your name, occupation and afilation" asked Minster Fudge as the group stood before the full Wizengamot.

"Detective Nicolas Burkhart, Portland PD, I'm Harry's uncle and an active Grimm under the banner of house Gryffindor. I'm also the guardian of house Potter and an abertrator of the Portland Protectorate under the rule of Prince Sean Renard" answered Nick as he coolly retraced the script Sebastian and Sean had coached him though before hand.

The members of the Wizengamot especially Minster Fudge looked uncomfortable and nervous at the declaration from Nick, Sean and Sebastian on the other hand where more then a little smug. Sean stood forward to speak;

"Prince Sean Fredrick Renard of house of Kronenberg, guardian of the Portland Protectorate and Caption of the Portland PD"

"Sebastian Meisner legal advisor to house of Kronenberg, son of the Helen witch Elizabeth Lascelles, half brother to Prince Sean Renard and bonded mate of Martin Meisner"

"Harry James Potter student of Hogwarts"

"Martin Adalwin Meisner, personal security to Prince Sean Fredrick Renard of house of Kronenberg, former Auror and mate of Sebastian Meisner"

"Edward Monroe and Rosealee Calvert, watchmaker and apothecary owner. Were also both ambassadors for Wesen council"

Once again the members of the Wizengamot seemed uncomfortable as the small group spoke, Fudge was about to speak when the doors opened and another entered. Dressed sharply the man had an air regality to him.

"I'm sorry I'm late but long distance Portkeying is extremely inconvenient at the best of times" said the man with a smile.

"Who are you?" demanded Fudge as the man just smiled at him.

"Alexander Fischer representative of the Wesen Council, I'm here to extend the hand of support towards Detective Burkhart who we've worked with and hope to continue building a strong relationships with" said Alexander as he shook a gobsmacked Nick's hand.

"It would seem Minster Fudge that as the Grimm of Portland Mr Burkhart has earned and rightly so quite the group of supporters, it would seem that he has no other plan then to honour his brothers wishes and raise his nephew.

Siding with the Gryffindor heirs seems to be the only choice, seeing as alienating him would seem to say we no longer stand beside the Wesen Council there people" said Professor MacGonagall as she entered the courtroom causing the Wizengamot members to talk between them.

As Minster Fudge atempted to quiet them another stood, she was dressed like Fudge in a darker robe identifying her as a higher member.

"We concur, that's why the Wizengamot side with Mr Potter, Detective Burkhart and the Gryffindor line. It would be advised that in order to stand as the rightful heirs that you spend at least one year with our world to understand what it's is you stand to inherit. This is the final ruling of the Wizengamot" with that she dismissed the council leaving Nick and Harry in shock.


End file.
